


Clubs

by yellowFC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowFC/pseuds/yellowFC
Summary: Mako and Jamie. Unlikely friends and most likely hate each other.I wanted to try out a new way of writing so yeah Enjoy
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. beginings

Now the story I'm telling you is fairly boring but changed my life for good. See it all started with this annoying twit Jamison Fawkes. 

————————————————————————

Every night around six, I head out to a place called knives and pints. It's basically a place where I go to drink my sorrows so I don't feel any regret about my past decisions. And god are there a lot of them. Normally the only loud nights are on Fridays and that's to be expected so fair enough. But god sometimes it's the most annoying thing in the world.

Mako sat at the bar with his whiskey in hand whilst he looked into the polished wood reflection that stared back up at him, a tired man in his late thirties. He looked god damn awful. But everyone looks awful after they've been drinking for three or four hours straight. Around this time, mako would get up and stumble his way home in an Uber then fiddle with his keys for at least thirty minutes. Tonight though. He was feeling like he was missing something. Like he was bored of drinking away his nights.

Mako looked at his reflection again before he rubbed his face and started walking out the door, the bartender giving him a good night like usual. He let out a deep sigh when he walked into the chilly air.

It's gonna start snowing soon. I wonder what it's like to have someone to share your bed with and just spend the day snuggled up and happy. Happy... that's an odd word. What am I talking about I don't need anything but myself.

He thought about that word a lot. He claimed that he was happy. But was he really? Was he really happy with being single and alone?

Of course I am. Duh. I don't need a clingy girlfriend at my side 24/7.

He looked down at his phone and called an Uber. He seemed to get to know the Uber drivers a lot, he's must've met all the drivers more than twice already. He's yet to meet a new one or at least one of them say hello and start a conversation instead of just asking how he is that night. He always answers the same.

"Good as I'll ever be"

Although he didn't really care if they got to know him or not, but still it would be nice. Refreshing really. When the car pulled up Mako let out a yawn and got up, tripping and hiccuping his way over.

With a click he got in. "Hello, you're Jamison right?" Mako looked at him with a bit of confusion, then the a rush of embarrassment as a man knocked on the window. With a slow shameful sigh he turned to the window, fortunately the guy didn't looked pissed off. "You're in my car mate" the man looked to be in his twenties, maybe mid way through. Twenty five? Twenty six? He dressed like he was nineteen or twenty though, he had a baggy white shirt on and some light blue denim ripped jeans, he had a leather jacket on with the words Junkrat badly stitched into it. He wore these shoes that looked about two sizes to big for his feet, they were high top leather boots that his jeans fumbled at the top of. He had a crazy hair style. It was blonde and fluffy, but slicked back to a degree. He had some pretty eyes though.

Weird, just believe me he looked weird. This guy gave me the feeling that he was an absolute prick.

When mako got out he looked down at the chap and apologised. "Nah nah it's ok mate! You're clearly shit faced, I'd do the same if I had a places to go" he laughed, his laugh and voice sounded kinda squeaky and annoying. Insane almost. Mako let out a grunt as he turned and went to go sit down. Once the twig like man got into his car and drove off Mako let out a massive groan of embarrassment. He rubbed his face roughly and pulled his skin down. When his car actually came he waited for the driver to say his name. "Mako right?" He stood up and nodded. He got in and told the man that he had just gotten into the wrong car, that sparked a laugh out of the guy. "That must've been embarrassing " he giggled out. Mako let out a small chuckle "yeah tell me about it " 

Once he got home his phone buzzed. One of his close friends Ana had texted him about going to a club for her daughters birthday.

A <| hey! It's Fareeha's birthday and she insisted that us old farts come clubbing with her. |

Mako let out a snort.

M<| wow that one has grown up so fast. I guess I can't say no to her, can I? |

A<| unfortunately, no she said she HAS to have you there.|

M<| alright alright. I'll be there, which one?|

Ana texted through an address and mako took a look. "The hooks." He has heard of that place, it's an lgbtq+ club. It's a real hotspot with all of the lgbtq+ community, people come from around the world just to come to this place. Makos quite impressed she managed to get in there and a decent place too.

M<| ok, sounds cool|

He let a smile tug at his lips. He loved that kid of hers. Like the daughter he never had, he had been alone for so long he never thought about kids and frankly doesn't want any of his own. Not now, not ever. He'd rather stay alone and never have to risk anything involving "heartbreak."


	2. The Hooks

I hate clubbing. With a burning passion might I add. All the lights, the horrible music and the young party goers drunk off their tits. It always smells of b.o and shitty vodka shots and I would happily stay home and read or watch the new season of Lucifer on tv. But, there is always a but.

I would be a ripe ass hole if I stayed home after saying I'd go to that club. Tonight was the night I have a drink or two and enjoy the company of my not-so daughter.

Mako took a look in the body sized mirror that he had to stand at the other side of his room to see the full of himself. He looked damn good and Mako knew bloody well that he did.

Not saying that my ego is big, but I quite like how I look.

Grabbing his keys and wallet he went out to the garage and gazed upon his pride and joy. His chopper. Unfortunately, that bike had been broken for years and Mako couldn't work out what was wrong. When he rolled it in to a mechanic, they said that it was dead beat and wouldn't work unless they rebuilt it with new parts in it. Mako couldn't quite part with his old bike so, he bluffed and never took it back. Although he did have his flashy BMW, the chopper was still his favourite transportation device.

Alright alright, I was rambling, I'll get on with it.

As I left to this club, I saw that strange kid I saw yesterday. He was covered, head to toe with some sort of grease or black dust/smudges. He was wiping himself clean with a towel outside of, what I'm guessing, was his work. He's was a.... I'm actually not entirely sure what he was. I'd never seen that place before that day so I was completely clueless.

When I got to this flashy club I saw Ana and her newly adult daughter. Fareeha smiles and waves me over. I get out of my car and head over, I could already feel the headache from this place and I wasn't even inside.The thumping of the music matched its self with my heart beat as it pumped against my ribcage. Big crowds, not my thing. Plus the loud music made my head spin.

Fareeha lead Mako to their table in the back away from the crowed dance floor of drunk and sweaty people. She pushed him down and a sigh of relief was let out "since you guys are old, " she began, earning a scoff of laughter from both Ana and Mako. "I got us a quiet place, but before I go off and make you drink I need you to be sober to hear this.." she looked away and dropped a sweat. "I'm- uh- I'm-" Ana raised her hand. "Honey, it was a dead give away when you said you wanted to go to this place and make an important speech. " she giggled "It's ok my little bunny, go flirt with all those females! I saw some cuties!" She giggled more when she saw Fareeha smile with a bit of a sniff and tear. She scrammed away and made the two 'old people' drink. Shots, straight vodka and more. Whilst they did that Mako looked over at Ana "So you knew?"   
She looked at him and laughed "how could I not? I'm her mother. It's my job" 

Mako was more of a whiskey man himself but at least Fareeha was having fun. As the night went along Mako sat there next to the drunken Ana looking out at all the young men and women. His eyes scanned a good looking guy making him shake his head a bit.

He sighed. Well he's already tipsy so more drinks it is. He got up and told Ana he'd be back and made his way through the thick and slightly humid crowd. Some men and woman eyed him with lust or respect. Sometimes both. Mako knew that he looked good so he was quite pleased with their reactions. His smirk tugged at his lips as he tightened up his ponytail. Mako stood at the bar and ordered a rum and coke. While he waited he looked around and saw the twig like guy from the other day and the drive here. What a coincidence that he's here. 

This time when Mako saw him he was wearing a muscle tee and the same ripped light blue jeans. They were folded up at the bottom. His shoes looked like they were worn out vans or converse's. Through the muscle tee Mako could see his body. It was skinny and looked nice. He had a lot of freckles he hadn't noticed the other day. Makos eyes moved up to his face. He was looking at Mako dead in the eyes. Mako felt his cheeks heat up instantly.

'Fuck-'

He thought and snapped his head away, thank god for the flashing lights other wise his cheeks would be bright red for the world to see. When mako got his drink he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned he saw the strange man "Noticed you were lookin' at me "

He had a smirk on his face. Mako looked at the floor and rubbed his neck. "Sorry. I was just-" he was cut off by the twig " checking me out? Yeah I'm pretty hot. " he let out a laugh as he looked up at him.   
Mako stares in disbelief and walked off but again getting stopped by a tug on his shirt. He looked over his shoulder. "Can I use ya phone? I needa Uber mate. " he smiled and Mako sighed. "You're buying me a drink " he said.

The guy logged into his Uber account and got an Uber. As well as doing something else that Mako couldn't quite see. He shrugged it off as his phone was handed back to him. The guy got him his drink and walked out giving him a wink.

Mako walked back to his table and Fareeha was there with her drunk mother. It seemed they were both drunk. He sat down and let out a chuckle. He drank his drink and got to thinking. That guy. He was interesting.

I didn't know what I was thinking. Until that day I didn't do anything or think about me being gay at all. I just thought that I didn't need a wife or a girlfriend and when I did get with a woman I found it hard to get it up anyways. When I went home that night I thought about it all night, I questioned myself like there was no tomorrow. That is until around 10am I was alerted by my phone tinging. I got a text from some person named Jamie.

J<| hey. So, I don't know who this is and why I texted you so I got your number.

That's when mako realised he had gotten another text from the same guy at the same time he was talking to that guy at the bar.   
J<| hwy cutie, here's mu numver ;)

So his name is Jamie. Mako looked at the text again and snorted. He was the drunk that he used a winky face.

M<| uh- you borrowed my phone to get an uber|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry if this is awful aha. I'm moving from Wattpad oof


	3. New Friends

J<| right right..|   
<|ah! I remember you! I bought you a drink|

|uh yeah you did.|>M

Mako rubbed his neck. He felt awkward whilst talking to this Jamie guy. However Jamie seemed to be just fine with talking to Mako.

J<| did I do anything else? Other than give you my number|

Mako thought for a bit, scratching his stubbly chin.

| Uh no not that I can remember |> M

J<|righto!|

———————————————————————

After awhile of the two having awkward small talk they actually started talking. Mako got a few laughs out of their conversation and was quite surprised. He was smiling. At his phone. Talking to some dude he met at a bar. How ridiculous! Mako felt strange. It was a very odd feeling. It was like his belly was getting twisted and his heart fluttering and his cheeks on fire, his palms felt tingly and sweaty. He stayed in bed that day and thought about all the things he needed to think about. He thought about how he never really liked women and he was only telling himself that he did. It confused him. He sat in bed with a sensation of feeling ill but happy. But also wanted to be locked away. He decided he'd go into his garage and tinker with his broken chopper. He looked at the bike with a sigh of bliss.

Have you ever missed something or someone so much that it makes your heart physically hurt and drop? For some reason that was how I was feeling, I missed something that I never really knew I missed. Happiness. When I fix this bike I will go out on a ride and never come back. I will travel along the coast and maybe someone could join me. I'll see all the amazing oceans and feel free.

Mako smiled a bit at the thought. He was well set for his retirement and could quite literally stop working now and never have to worry about bills or work ever again. But Mako wouldn't know what to do with himself. He needed something to distract him from his thoughts. So he keeps working as a history lecturer for young people. He often lectures them about his time in Australia and NZ and the Omnics. Some of the students are quite funny and some are just plain dumbasses.

The next day Mako woke up early due to his early morning class for said job. He brewed coffee with a sigh of relief as he sipped it down, a low groan of heaven as his throat was soothed by the hot coffee. When he looked outside he saw a cold winters morning, light snow of the ground and the sun just rising. It was peaceful and the birds chirped in the trees. Mako got ready for his work, dressing in his dress shirt and nice pants. He sighed into the mirror with a slight smile as he tied his hair up. He kept thinking about Jamie. He was a good guy and intrigued Mako to the point he hoped he'd magically join his class. But alas that didn't happen, however that didn't stop him from looking among his students for Jamie's hair or smirking face as he talked. When the lecture was finally over, Mako desperately needed another coffee and went to his usual place for coffee. When walking back to his car he saw Jamie checking out his car, looking quite impressed. He walked up behind him and cleared his throat. It scared the devil out of Jamie and he jumped.

With a snort, Mako let out a laugh. Jamie looked up to him "oh! Uhhaaaah! G'day mate!" He wheezed and let out a laugh of his own.   
"so this is your car" he continued. What are the chances of Jamie liking his car? "Uh yeah. I wouldn't scare you for no reason" Mako chuckled. "Well it's ripe nice, I've been eyeing it for awhile" Jamie confessed with a cheeky grin.

Jamie looked up and down Mako with a raised brow. "What are you all dressed up for?" Mako looked down at himself "I just came from work. I've got another lecture in an hour or so. "   
"You're a uni professor?" Jamie's grin got wider.   
"Uh yeah, Australian And New Zealand history"   
"Fuckin' legend!! I hate history but aayyy!!" Now it was Jamie's turn to scare Mako because the sudden loud voice scared the shit out of him. Jamie let out a maniac type laugh that evolved into the two erupting with laughter. Mako needed telling him where his work was by accident then later mentally face palming. When mako had to leave he waved Jamie a good bye and didn't see or speak to him for a few weeks. He got a little curious as to where he had gotten off to. He had even started forgetting about his little school boy crush he had on him until he was looking through his roster for all his students.

Mei-Ling Zhou   
Lena Oxton  
Akande Ogundimu   
Jamison Fawkes   
Amélie Lacroix   
Lúcio Correia dos Santos

Mako tilted his head a bit. He thought about Jamie. There was no way that Jamie would join a history class. He said he hated history. Mako shook the idea off and waited for his students to arrive. They all arrived he said hello to all of them while he looked at his papers, trying to figure out who Jamison Fawkes was. When all his students sat down he called the role to check off who was here or not. "Mei?........" one by one he looked up to see all his students saying hello or good morning. "Jamison?" Mako snapped his head up to see who it was. There was a hand all the way up the back. The face was covered up by another face. Mako sighed and continued with the roll and ticked the name off. Through out the lecture he kept trying to see who Jamison was but with no luck. There was always something covering them. He eventually gave up after a few lectures of doing this, then with a great idea that only teachers and uni professors can have, He asked Jamison to stay back. "Ok please get that assignment done! And I want it in my email or on my desk by Monday, also Jamison Fawkes! Please stay back for a few minutes" as the people left in groups mako turned to tidy up his workspace. "Ahem!" Mako looked over his shoulder and saw a small familiar face. "Jamie." He let out a laugh and turned to face him, leaning up against his desk. "S'goin on teach?" and there was that stupid grin of his. "I thought you said you hated history?"   
"Oh I do, but it's all better when I get to look at you." His smile turned into a soft one and his cheeks when a light pink as his eyes fell to the floor. Mako felt his heart race and his hands gripped the table a bit as he cleared his throat. "So do I have to do that assignment thing?" Jamie asked with a bit of humour in his voice. "Yes" Mako laughed. "Will coffee change your mind?" He asked   
Mako put his finger on his stubbly chin and pretended to think "maybe."   
"I'll take that maybe as a yes! Let's grab coffee ay?"  
Mako rolled his eyes and followed behind the already walking Jamie, whilst grabbing his bad with all his belongings in it.

————————————————————————

When Mako got to his car, Jamie was walking away. "What are you doing??" Jamie looked back and smiled brightly "I'll meet ya there! I don't have a car" Mako chuckled "get in" he hopped in his car with a little grunt then beeped at him "come on! Your buying me coffee" he said with a smirk of his own. Jamie smiled and jogged over. The two drove in silence for a moment. "You like music?" Mako looked over and nodded a bit looking back to the road. " yeah a bit." Not even a second later, Jamie asked if he could put in a band called Greta Van Fleet. Mako nodded "yeah why not" when the first song started playing Mako hummed. "This ones called Highway Tune!" Jamie said over the electric guitar beginning. He then started singing all the words with a slight head bang "so sweet! So fine! So nice! Oh my!!" Mako bopped his head and smiled softly as he drove. He wouldn't have expected that Jamie was interested in this kinda music. He certainly didn't look like he did. But that didn't matter because right now Mako was turning up the song and joining in half head banging. When the got to the coffee place Mako switched the car off and they got out while Jamie was still humming the last song they listened to. 'Edge of Darkness' he had said it was. Greta Van Fleet reminded Mako of Led Zeppelin, a band he listened to like it was a religion. He was thirteen when he first heard them and loved them ever since. The fact that Jamie seemed to know who Led Zeppelin was made him gain respect quicker than sand draining in a strainer. The two sat in the booth and ordered coffee. "So really, why are you in my class?"   
"I told you mate, I really just wanted to look at you" Mako let a wheeze of a chuckle out. Painfully, Mako knew he wasn't kidding. "Ah-any other reasons?"   
"Straya mate"   
He giggled with a wide smirk on his face as Mako chuckled with a face palm. Once they got their drinks they talked and drank. Mako learned that Jamie plays piano and likes art. And Jamie learned that Mako is really some old guy who is pretty lonely but refuses to say so. When he told this to Mako he got a laugh out of it and denied even though deep down Mako was screaming yes.

After a more talking and rambling about who they want to be instead of who they are and how they miss Australia and it's heat. They got up and looked outside. It was snowing outside. "I'll drop you home" Mako said getting his keys out "oh no mate! Don't worry about it-" Mako frowned "Don't- oh no mate me. Where do you live? " he sighed "I live in a shitty hotel downtown" he said in shame. Mako shrugged and pulled him to his car by his hand. He opened the door for him and let him in. Just from that walk Jamie was shivering. "Here" Mako handed him a thick jumper, "you can wear it for as long as you want.. it doesn't fit me" with a bit of awkwardness he turned the car on and turned down the music. And pushed the CD out of the slot and gave it back to Jamie while he waited for his car to warm up. 

When Jamie said shitty he really did mean shitty. The place was practically falling apart and looked to be rundown. "Are you actually living here? This place looks like it's shut down" it suddenly hit him that he was probably homeless or very close to it. The fees to get into the University Mako works at aren't cheap and if he wasn't financially stable to begin with the floor beneath him would crumble away. "Well! Uh- see ya later mate"   
Mako grabbed his arm   
"No way am I letting you go out there and live in there." Jamie's eyes widened a bit with his eye brows raised. "You're going to freeze!" Jamie's mouth opened to say something but then closed again. He had the softest facial expression Mako had ever seen "I'll let you live with me until you can afford a decent place to stay or if you don't want to do that I can give you money." He said with a bit to much urgency. Since when did he care about Jamie so much? Since he couldn't bare the thought of driving away and leaving this skinny young guy freezing and not being able to make it by. It made his heart pong against his ribcage until it hurt. Jamie eventually got into the car again. "I'm not gonna take your money. But I'll use your couch." He let out a small shaky sigh and a smaller smile. Mako drove home with Jamie snoozing next to him. When he pulled into his driveway Jamie was in a deep sleep. Mako carries Jamie inside and places him gently on the large couch and headed to his own bedroom. He got into his pjs and grabbed blankets for Jamie. He placed them on to the small body on his couch and smiled with satisfaction.

————————————————————————

Since the next morning was a day off Mako slept into 7am and then sat in bed until 7:30am. He then got up and walked into his kitchen and listened to his coffee machine hum along with the sweet smell of coffee and a small snore from Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. hi hello im glad you got this far


	4. a coin for your thoughts?

Mako leaned against his counter with a small sigh. It was a nice day today. See, not everyone thinks and cold and slightly miserable day is nice. But Mako thinks it's the best day out of all of them. It's nice to just sleep and relax in a comfortable and cozy nearly empty coffee shop, or in front of a sizzling fire in the lounge room reading a book. Makos thoughts were interrupted by Jamie poking his head in. "Uh mate- uh we're snowed in" Mako raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Meh." His eyes shifted to the floor. "Guess you'll be staying for awhile, now won't you" Mako smirked a bit and laughed. Jamie smiled then giggled "you bastard." Jamie's smile faded a bit. He walked away and sat on the couch, curling up in a ball. "What coffee you like?" Mako asked from the kitchen.  
"Anything with milk mate"  
Mako just made a normal espresso with some frothy milk. "Sugar?" He asked "load it in mate!" Mako laughed under his breath. This mood he's in hasn't shown in years and he's enjoying every second of it. He walked out with the cups of coffee and looked at Jamie, setting the cup in front of him. Jamie looked troubled and sad. Mako held up a coin he has been carrying since he left Australia. It was pretty much the only one dollar coin left that he has seen. "Coin for your thoughts?"

Jamie's eyes lit up "fuckin' hell!! That's a one dollar coin!!" Mako thought for a second. "You can have it- But! You gotta spill what's on your mind first" he said sitting down on the couch next to him with his coffee.

Jamie looked at him then at the coin. "Fine fine-" he took a deep sigh and grabbed his coffee. He looked into the cup then started.

"I don't want to be a burden and bother you with my personality. My mum said I always talked to much and dad always said that I was greedy. And I don't wanna mess this one up, yknow?" His eyes dropped to the piece of fabric he was fiddling with. Mako thought for a moment. "Well. Jamie. As a history professor of Australia and New Zealand. Your parents are ripe twats" he smiled as a slight smirk curled on Jamie's lips. Jamie began getting more talkative but never once said anything about himself in an egotistical way.

Later that evening the snow got thick and was like a cold, icy blanket covering Makos small home. The two were sitting in front of the fireplace roasting marshmallows when Mako asked "what did you mean by 'I don't want to mess this up y'know' ?" Mako had thought about that sentence for the whole day and found it hard to come to a conclusion on what Jamie meant. "Well I don't know really.. I always seem to mess up every friendship I have and all relationships I have" Jamie said with a full mouth of sticky marshmallow. Mako sighed a gulped. He couldn't look at Jamie while he ate a marshmallow and be serious. He was like a child. Messy.

Jamie sat in front of the crackling fire, the heat warming his toes as he ate sticky marshmallows like a child. Jamie had always been told he was a messy person and couldn't be bothered to fix his messy situation. After Mako had looked away from him with a snort and sigh Jamie felt like he needed to change. He really liked Mako. More than he should.

"So. Got any lovers in ya life?" Jamie asked with anticipation bubbling in his gut. "No,"  
Mako replied. "Well why not? Ya right fine." Mako raised a brow. He couldn't help but smile "what do you mean I'm 'right fine'?"  
Jamison gasped. "You're gorgeous!" He got up and used his arms and motions to continue with his argument on how beautiful Mako was. Afterwards though, he deeply regretted it. His cheeks grew bright red as he looked at the fire and sat back down in silence. After a moment he felt makos breath on his neck. Making the hairs stick up. "I think you're cute too." He whispered, Jamie let out a breathy laugh as his face gained more heat. When he turned he was face to face with Mako and was just about to sit back but Jamie grabbed his head and gave him a testing kiss. Then when Mako retuned the kiss it became more deep and passionate.  
Jamie hopped into his lap and kissed more passionately and heated. His cheeks were on fire. Things escalated quickly and Mako moved from his lips to Jamie's neck earning a moan from Jamie's lips. Just from that one moan Makos pants tented and Jamie's did the same. Jamie's grinds his hips against makos belly and bulge. He let out breathy moans. Mako grabbed Jamie's hands and put them up above his head and got on top of him. He ripped off his shirt and kissed down his neck and collar bone. Jamie took off his own shirt as he was needy and the tightness of his pants was getting uncomfortable. Mako seductively pulled off Jamie's pants then his own. Jamie gasped at the size of makos dick as it wasn't even fully hard. Jamie drooled as he said "put it in me~ please Mako please~" mako was going to prepare him but that sentence made him almost die. He stuck his manhood in slowly, using his spit as lube. Jamie felt Makos member grow harder in him and it made him shiver with pleasure and pain. At first it was painful and Jamie was on the verge of tears. But after while of Mako moving Jamie's moans got louder and the knot in his stomach tightened. He arched his back as his hands were still restrained above his head. Mako slowly got faster and faster, letting out small grunts as Jamie moaned. The knot got so tight that Jamie couldn't bare it anymore "m-mako I'm gonn-gonna- I'm gonna cum!" He shivered as ropes of cum shot out of his dick and landed on his tummy and Makos. A few thrusts later mako came with a loud groan. Minutes later Mako pulled out and cum leaked out of Jamie. He picked up Jamie and headed to the shower. As the warm water hit Jamie's skin he looked up with his cheeks still burning hot. He looked up at mako and didn't know what would happen next. But he liked where it was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short but really just a tester. if you read it, good on you!

**Author's Note:**

> hm, well I wrote this awhile back so excuse me if its horrible aha


End file.
